


suddenly i see

by jenhyung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenhyung/pseuds/jenhyung
Summary: 'You didn’t catch my eye right away, I won’t deny this, but once you did, I swear I couldn’t look away.' — Minhyung / Donghyuck (Highschool!AU)





	suddenly i see

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: 4k+ of completely self-indulgent clichéd tropes..., fast paced??, plot holes?? + some kissing / cursing but it's not !!! enough to be rated teen and up (if it is, let me know) (unbeta-ed, if there are any glaring issues, let me know too)

Minhyung doesn’t know what Donghyuck is doing.

He watches silently as Donghyuck hooks his arm around Jeno’s, tugging Jeno away from the conversation he was having with Minhyung about the museum that they went to over the weekend. Donghyuck drags Jeno down the hallway, telling Minhyung that they’ll see him after classes, that they have something to tend to. While Minhyung was a senior, both Donghyuck and Jeno were still in junior year, which meant they saw each other more throughout the day.

Jeno wasn’t Donghyuck’s friend though, he was Minhyung’s.

They’d met recently at the school festival; Minhyung’s class prepared a small karaoke stage, and he was assigned to playing the guitar, while his classmates belted the lyrics to top 40 songs.

Jeno had approached Minhyung during his break, after he handed the guitar off to another classmate. They fell into a smooth, easy going conversation about their shared love for guitars, and music. Minhyung mentioned that there was going to be a guitar-centric exhibition at one of the museums in the city in a couple of weeks, and Jeno asked if Minhyung would like to go together.

It was a no brainer; Donghyuck had never taken an interest in guitars, much less museums, and Jeno looked sincerely interested in hanging out with Minhyung.

They spent a surprisingly large amount of time together in the two weeks leading up to their trip to the museum. Jeno started to join Minhyung and Donghyuck for lunch on the courtyard, and it was just convenient that Jeno was in pretty much all of Donghyuck’s classes; it meant that they all had one thing or another in common. They exchanged numbers, and Minhyung spent most of his nights sharing guitar videos with Jeno, saying how much he liked the rendition, or the techniques, or music videos of songs he thought Jeno would enjoy. Jeno would shoot another video his way, and they’d spend time discussing them, and just talking about whatever came to mind.

The trip to the museum was enjoyable. They had lunch in the museum’s café, and spent an hour or so slowly looking at the exhibits. Jeno suggested they pay the dollar fee for those informational headsets, and Minhyung agreed, and they spent most of their time carefully observing the displays.

They parted ways before dinner, because Jeno had a date with his boyfriend, Na Jaemin.

 

“Boyfriend?” Minhyung echoes.

Jeno glances at him from the corner of his eye, “Yeah… Is that an… issue?”

“No!” Minhyung is quick to answer. He didn’t want to offend Jeno, especially since they had such a good friendship in the works. “I was just… surprised, that’s all.”

Jeno beams, “That’s nice to hear, honestly. We’ve been keeping it a secret, since he’s the captain of the baseball team and everything, and it’s just nice to hear someone say that it’s not a problem, even if it’s just a little affirmation, and you don’t know Jaemin, so you won’t treat him differently or anything,” he’s rambling, and Minhyung doesn’t know what to do with his hands. “Sorry,” he bites his lower lip. “You probably didn’t want to know any of that.”

Minhyung splutters, “No, it’s okay,” he reassures, and then adds, when Jeno looks apprehensive, “No, really, it’s good to talk about things, right? Get them off your chest.”

“You’re right,” Jeno exhales sharply. “But… don’t tell –”

Minhyung raises a hand to stop him, “I won’t,” he crosses his heart. “It’s not my secret to tell. Or even mention to anyone.”

Jeno sighs in relief, thanking Minhyung for being so nice, and understanding.

 

Throughout the bus ride home, Minhyung had thought about how pleasant it was to hang out with Jeno, and how it would be nice if they could hang out again some other time.

 

“Minhyung!”

He looks up at the sound of his name, smiling when he sees Jeno jogging down the hallway towards him, black hair flouncing lightly.

“Sorry, I left so suddenly earlier,” Jeno wrinkles his nose. “Donghyuck said he needed help with his calculus assignment.”

Minhyung grabs his jacket from his locker, shutting it softly, “That’s okay. What did he need help with?”

Jeno looks perplexed, “He didn’t, actually. He just went to his seat after that, he didn’t really say anything else.”

Minhyung has one arm in his jacket, and raises an eyebrow, “That’s odd.”

“It’s okay,” Jeno reaches over to help Minhyung with his jacket, and Minhyung shrugs it on easily. “He probably was thinking of something else, or something.”

“Yeah,” Minhyung doesn’t mention how he thought Donghyuck was acting a little… off, lately. “Probably.”

“Oh!” Jeno snaps his fingers, and they start their way down the hall. “Remember that Jung Sungha concert you texted me about? Did you want to go?”

Jung Sungha was a guitar prodigy. Minhyung had stumbled upon his videos when he was only in the third grade, but he was instantly mesmerized. The prodigy’s techniques and skills were the source of Minhyung’s aspirations to major in music when he graduated high school.

“Yeah, definitely,” Minhyung nods earnestly, but he deflates a little, “Tickets are sold out though, I was looking at them earlier, during class.”

“Great!” Jeno grabs Minhyung by the shoulder, stopping them in their tracks in the middle of the mildly busy hallway. “Because!” He waves a pair of tickets in front of Minhyung’s nose.

It takes a second for Minhyung’s eyes to focus on the tickets, printed in block letters were JUNG SUNGHA, and he can’t stop the excited yelp that escapes his lips.

“No way!” Minhyung grabs the tickets from Jeno’s grasp, staring it intently, as if he thought it was going to disappear if he looked away. “How?”

“Magic,” Jeno raises both his eyebrows suggestively, and Minhyung steps forward to bring him into a one-armed hug.

Minhyung pulls away, but leaves his arm around Jeno’s shoulders, “No, seriously! How did you _get_ these?”

Jeno laughs, “Well, Jaemin has this cousin that works –”

“What are you guys up to?”

Minhyung looks over his shoulder to see Donghyuck standing behind them, arms folded across his chest. His expression is blank, but Minhyung knew Donghyuck enough to know that this particular look meant that Donghyuck was troubled.

“You okay?” Minhyung asks immediately, arm dropping from Jeno’s shoulder.

Donghyuck lets out a strangled noise, eyes flashing for a second, before it’s gone again, “What are those?” He jerks his chin at the tickets in Minhyung’s hand.

Minhyung and Jeno look at the tickets, and then at each other, exchanging glances.

“Tickets to a concert,” Minhyung explains, though he doesn’t know why Donghyuck’s peeved.

“Whose concert?” His tone is clipped.

“Jung Sungha,” The edges of Jeno’s lips turn up a little, as if he was trying to appease Donghyuck.

“Who?” Donghyuck frowns.

“Some guitarist,” Minhyung narrows his eyes at Donghyuck, stumped by his attitude.

“And you only got two tickets?” Donghyuck is staring straight at Minhyung, unperturbed, and completely ignoring Jeno.

“My, uh, _friend_ ,” Jeno pipes up, and Minhyung breaks their eye contact to look at Jeno, remembering that he’d mentioned Jaemin earlier, “managed to get us tickets.”

“Who?” Donghyuck whips his head to openly glare at Jeno now.

“Er,” Jeno shifts uncomfortably, and Minhyung takes a step forward to rest a hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“What’s going on with you?” He furrows his brows, still not fully comprehending the situation. “Did something happen?”

Donghyuck turns his attention back to Minhyung now, roughly shrugging Minhyung’s hand off, “I’m just wondering why I wasn’t invited? Or are you two, like, a separate _thing_ now?”

Minhyung recoils at the venom in Donghyuck’s voice. There are students looking their way now, and Minhyung doesn’t want to cause a scene.

“Look, if something happened, I don’t think you should be taking it out on us,” Minhyung presses his lips together tightly.

“Nothing happened,” Donghyuck snaps.

“Then what’s wrong with you?” Minhyung counters, annoyed that Donghyuck wasn’t backing down. He wasn’t surprised; Donghyuck was hot-headed and stubborn, but he was never like that around Minhyung. Especially not with Minhyung.

“There’s nothing _wrong_ with me,” Donghyuck insists vehemently, voice growing louder by the syllable, hands balled into fists. “I’m just surprised that I wasn’t invited.”

“Why does it matter?” Minhyung keeps his voice calm. “You wouldn’t want to go anyway, you think guitar stuff is boring.”

Donghyuck eyes widen, inhaling sharply, “You think you know everything!”

Minhyung balks, “What are you talking about?”

“Fucking nothing! Absolutely nothing!”

And Donghyuck turns on his heel, stomping away furiously, leaving Minhyung, Jeno, and the students that eavesdropped, confused in his wake.

 

Minhyung doesn’t see Donghyuck for the next three days. He doesn’t run into Donghyuck like he usually does on the way to school, or when he’s standing by his locker, or when he’s in their usual spot in the courtyard. There are no texts, no calls, no contact.

Nothing.

The only reason he knows Donghyuck was still attending school was through Jeno.

“He was asleep again,” Jeno takes a bite from his sandwich. “Throughout calculus, biology, world history. Everything basically.”

“Your teachers let you get away with that?” Minhyung is busy peeling the label off his bottled water.

Jeno laughs dryly, “They tried to wake him up, but he stormed out of class, and he didn’t come back until Mr. Kim threatened to send him to detention.”

Minhyung doesn’t look up from his bottle. He doesn’t understand why Donghyuck was lashing out. _Did something happen at home? Was he having trouble with school?_ Minhyung frowns inwardly. He expected Donghyuck to like this around everyone else, but weren’t they best friends? Donghyuck should feel like he could come to Minhyung, no matter what it was.

“Aren’t you going to talk to him, Minhyung?” Jeno’s voice is soft, gentle, like he was talking to a child.

“No.” It didn’t help that Minhyung sounded like a five-year-old.

“You should,” Jeno advises.

“No,” Minhyung sighs. “I’m tired of always being the one that gives in.”

Minhyung _was_ tired of it. Constantly being the one that sought the other out, always worrying about Donghyuck when he ignores Minhyung’s texts, purposefully giving Minhyung the cold shoulder, not telling Minhyung _why_ he was even angry in the first place.

“Are you just going to let him starve then?” Jeno sounds incredulous, and Minhyung looks up at that. “He hasn’t eaten the past three days I’ve seen him.”

It sounds something like Donghyuck would do. He often refused to eat when he was too wrapped up in emotions. Minhyung knew this from when Donghyuck’s pet hamster died when he was thirteen. Donghyuck’s parents both work full-time, hence Minhyung had him sleep over at his house, so that Donghyuck would make it through the summer without passing out.

Minhyung looks at his own unopened sandwich on his lunch tray, and then back at Jeno.

“He’s in Mr. Kim’s world history class,” Jeno doesn’t even look up from his phone (he’s texting Jaemin), he probably knows Minhyung wouldn’t have the heart to leave Donghyuck in such a plight. “He had Donghyuck sort out some paperwork.”

Minhyung gets to his feet quickly, brushing the loose dirt off his pants, “Thanks.”

Jeno waves him away, and as Minhyung reenters the building, a lean boy with brown hair, and big, round eyes brushes past him, heading out to the courtyard.

Minhyung spots Donghyuck the moment he reaches the landing of the second floor, where Mr. Kim’s classroom is. He hovers at the door for a second, watching through the tiny window as Donghyuck arranges a large stack of papers on his desk.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the door open.

Donghyuck lifts his head lazily, and he blinks twice blearily, as if he thought he were hallucinating.

“Hi,” Minhyung is still by the door, feeling too awkward to step into the empty classroom. Donghyuck seems to be frozen, hands clutching onto a few of the worksheets. “Jeno says you haven’t eaten, so,” he makes a show of the sandwich in his hand.

Donghyuck refocuses his attention onto the papers in his hands, sounding unimpressed, “Did he?”

Minhyung groans softly, stepping into the classroom and closing the door behind him. Donghyuck’s hands still for a second, like he wasn’t expecting Minhyung to stay, but he composes himself easily. Minhyung strides over, placing the sandwich on Donghyuck’s desk.

“Hyuck,” Minhyung shoves a hand into his pocket. “Donghyuck,” he says again when the latter doesn’t stop shuffling the papers.

“What?” Donghyuck grits out, still avoiding Minhyung’s gaze.

“Did something happen?” Minhyung tries to sound gentle, but it comes out a little more agitatedly.

“No,” Donghyuck deadpans.

“Look, we’re best friends, aren’t we? Why –”

“I said it’s nothing!” Donghyuck is getting fired up again, and Minhyung is annoyed to be having a conversation with Donghyuck's crown.

“Hey,” Minhyung’s hand shoots out to flatten the worksheet at the top of the stack, successfully ceasing the incessant jumbling of papers. “Stop this.”

“What?” Donghyuck finally looks at Minhyung, the same blank expression on his face.

Minhyung licks his lips, “Whatever this is, stop it.”

Donghyuck looks back down at his desk, his voice is strained, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Donghyuck!” Minhyung didn’t mean to yell, but he does. He’s frustrated, “Stop acting like this!”

“I _can’t,_ ” Donghyuck is on his feet now as well, sounding more pained than anything, and Minhyung is genuinely worried. Donghyuck’s eyes are trained to the ground, breathing shallow.

“Okay,” Minhyung moves to rest his weight on the edge of someone else’s desk, three feet away from Donghyuck, holding his hands out, like he was surrendering. “You don’t have to tell me,” he leans forward slowly, and he can see Donghyuck gnawing on his lower lip, “Just don’t be mad at me,” Minhyung resigns, resting his hands on his knees.

There’s palpable tension between them. Donghyuck is rooted to the ground, hands clenched by his side.

“I’m just worried, okay,” Minhyung continues, sighing again. “You’re my best friend, you can’t expect me to just leave you be when you blow up like that.” He feels like he’s talking to himself, “I don’t even know what you’re mad about,” Minhyung rubs his eyes, “but, I mean, if it’s something you _can’t_ tell me,” he shrugs, “I’m just, I don’t know, a little hurt, I guess, that you don’t trust me.”

Donghyuck looks up at that, and it’s an expression Minhyung doesn’t recognize.

In the next second, Donghyuck has his hands on either side of Minhyung’s face, stepping forward to press their lips together. It’s so full of vigor that Minhyung feels his teeth bump painfully against Donghyuck’s, even with their lips in the way. His eyes nearly cross when he tries to look at Donghyuck, who had his eyes squeezed shut, their noses brushing when Donghyuck tilts his head.

When Donghyuck pulls away, Minhyung’s eyes are dry from staring at the other in complete shock.

“What –”

Minhyung doesn’t even get to finish his thought, because Donghyuck is grabbing his phone off the desk, backpack off the floor, and sprinting out the door without another word.  

He stays in that position until the bell rings, and Minhyung hides in the bathroom for the rest of the day, mind too mushed to be absorbing anything anyway.

 

Minhyung doesn’t tell Jeno about it, not even when Jeno finds him in the bathroom, with Minhyung’s backpack in hand. He assumes Donghyuck would prefer it to keep it between them, the fact that they shared a… kiss?

“What,” Minhyung grumbles to himself, throwing his pen onto his desk. He’s at home now, trying to work on his trigonometry assignment, but his mind can’t seem to stop floating towards Donghyuck. “What is he trying to do?” He laces his hands together tightly, gripping so tightly that his knuckles turn white.

 _I have to ask him_ , Minhyung decides resolutely, getting up from his desk chair. Donghyuck lives a couple of blocks away, and it’s past nine at night, but he just needs to _see_ Donghyuck. He needs to find a way to clear his mind, and he knows that seeing Donghyuck will do just that.

“Where are you going?”

His mother stops him the moment he bounds down the stairs, hand outstretched to pull open the front door.

“Er,” He takes a step towards the kitchen. “Over to Donghyuck’s, just for a while.”

His mother tuts, but she moves to grab a paper bag resting on the kitchen counter, “Give this to Mrs. Lee,” it’s an empty Tupperware, “She brought by some fried rice a while back, and I’ve been meaning to return her container.”

Minhyung hugs the paper bag to his chest, he can’t believe his luck, “Okay.”

“Not later than ten, Minhyung,” his mother says sternly, and Minhyung nods, leaving the house hastily

 

“Minhyung! What a surprise!”

Mrs. Lee has a wine glass in her hand, and she’s still in office wear, so Minhyung guesses she just got home.

“Hello, Mrs. Lee,” Minhyung bows politely, handing her the paper bag. “My mom wanted me to bring this over.”

“This late?” She checks her wristwatch. “But, thank you, Minhyung. You’ve always been such a nice boy.”

“Er, yeah,” Minhyung shifts his weight from one leg to another. “Also, is it okay if I talk to Donghyuck for a bit? I’ve, uh, some questions about one of our assignments.”

Mrs. Lee doesn’t catch that they’re in different grades, “Sure, of course! He’s up in his room,” she steps aside to let Minhyung in, “In a bad mood, that one,” she shakes her head, “Hasn’t left his room since I got back.”

Minhyung’s heart drops to the floor, “Okay,” he tries to smile. “It’ll take just a minute.”

Mrs. Lee takes a swig from her glass, waving at him to go right ahead, “Don’t worry, I’m still trying to catch up on this one TV show about a goblin detective!”

Minhyung resists the urge to frown at Mrs. Lee for being so friendly, “Okay, thank you.”

Rushing to get away, he takes the stairs two at a time. Turning left down the hall, he stops in front of Donghyuck’s room, hesitating.

Minhyung knocks twice, but there’s no response. He knocks again.

“I said I’m not hungry!” Donghyuck shouts from inside, and Minhyung pictures him lying on his bed, rolling his eyes.

“It’s me,” Minhyung calls out.

There’s no response.

“Donghyuck?”

Still nothing.

“I’m coming in.”

He pushes the door open a little, and he catches a glimpse of Donghyuck jumping off his bed, charging at the door to slam it shut. Minhyung stumbles backwards.

“Go away,” Donghyuck says through the door.

Minhyung grabs the door knob again, but Donghyuck is still pushing from the other side, “I just want to talk.”

Donghyuck locks the door, “There’s nothing to talk about, go away.”

Minhyung knocks again, “Donghyuck.”

Silence.

“It wasn’t nothing,” Minhyung says in a hushed tone, standing close to the door.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Donghyu –”

“Stop it,” Donghyuck hisses, “It’s my problem, just get out of here.”

Minhyung rattles the door knob, “You made it my problem when you kissed me!”

Minhyung bites his lip; he didn’t mean to say it was a problem. It definitely wasn’t a problem. Minhyung doesn’t know what to think it is, but he doesn’t get to correct himself because the door flies open at that. Donghyuck grabs him roughly by his collar, hauling him into the room. He pushes Minhyung away from the door, and Minhyung staggers onto his bed. He hunches over the door frame for a moment before shutting it lightly.

“Are you crazy?!” Donghyuck whips his head to glare at Minhyung, “What if my mother heard!”

Minhyung didn’t think of that, “Well, you didn’t want to let me in.”

Donghyuck makes a frustrated noise, hands resting on his hips, then he sighs, “You should leave.”

“Hang on,” Minhyung scrambles to his feet, “Shouldn’t we talk about the kiss?”

Donghyuck’s hands fly up to cover his ears, “Stop saying _that!_ ”

“What?” Minhyung takes a step closer, and Donghyuck takes a step back, bumping into his chest of drawers. “That we kissed?”

“Minhyung, I swear if you –”

Minhyung licks his lips, rubbing his sweaty palms on his pants, a buzzing feeling flowing through his body, like he just can’t stand still. He doesn’t know what to think, what to feel, his mind’s been taken up with a flood of images; of him holding Donghyuck’s hand, of him taking Donghyuck to concerts, of him lying on Donghyuck’s lap, of him kissing Donghyuck again, and again, and again.

It takes Minhyung an indefinite amount of courage to say,

 “I – I want to do it again.”

Donghyuck’s eyes growing to the size of saucers, and Minhyung thinks there’s a glimmer of _something_ in his eyes. It’s gone in an instant, and instead, Donghyuck fumes, “Stop it! Shut up, don’t say that.”

That wasn’t the reaction Minhyung was expecting (he didn’t know what to expect), “Why?”

Donghyuck slinks past him, quickly grabbing his pillow from the bed, and holding it out in front of him like a shield, “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I just want to talk about the fact that you kissed –”

“Fuck, Minhyung! Stop saying that!”

“Why?” Minhyung edges towards Donghyuck, trying to look the other in the eye. “Did you regret it?”

“No!” Donghyuck lifts his head instantly, urgently, almost bumping into Minhyung’s chin.

Minhyung grabs the pillow to move it aside, but Donghyuck grips it tighter. “Then I’m going to kiss you again.”

Donghyuck gulps visibly, and Minhyung’s eyes rake over Donghyuck’s wide eyes, the slope of his nose, his cupid’s bow, his plush, pink lips. Minhyung doesn’t know why he hasn’t looked at Donghyuck like this before.

He takes advantage of Donghyuck’s stunned silence, seizing the pillow and throwing it back onto the bed.

“What –”

“I’m going to kiss you now,” Minhyung catches Donghyuck’s wrist, slowly closing the gap between them.

Donghyuck isn’t even blinking, and Minhyung can feel his own heartbeat thrumming in his ears. Donghyuck’s eyes dart down to Minhyung’s lips, then back to Minhyung’s eyes.

“Can I?” Minhyung licks his lips again, his voice low.

Donghyuck inhales sharply, and it only takes him the slightest nod of the head to give Minhyung the greenlight.

Minhyung takes another breath before he leans forward to press his lips to Donghyuck’s full ones. His free hand comes up to rest on Donghyuck’s shoulder, and Minhyung thinks his heart is going to stop working.

The kiss is tender.

His eyes are closed this time, and he can feel Donghyuck freeze under him. He moves his lips just the slightest, and Donghyuck hesitantly tilts his head, growing more pliant. Minhyung pays no attention to the fear in his mind, and his hand comes up to cup Donghyuck’s cheek.

He feels Donghyuck grip at the hem of his shirt then, breathing slowly through his nose as he follows Minhyung’s lead. Minhyung releases the hold he has on Donghyuck’s wrist, choosing to lace their fingers together, hanging albeit awkwardly midair.

Minhyung moves to capture Donghyuck’s bottom lip between his, tongue tentatively giving it a lick before he pulls away. Donghyuck’s hand releases Minhyung’s shirt immediately, flying up to cover his mouth, knocking away Minhyung’s hand that was on his cheek.

“Donghyuck,” Minhyung’s voice is hoarse. He squeezes their interlaced hands, dropping them to their sides now. “Donghyuck –”

“Wait, no,” Donghyuck closes his eyes, waving his free hand to cut Minhyung off. “What about Jeno?”

Minhyung thinks the kiss rewired his brain, “What?”

“Jeno,” Donghyuck repeats, clearing his throat.

Minhyung resists the urge to scratch his neck, “What about him?”

Donghyuck blinks, “Don’t you like him?”

A lightbulb flickers. Minhyung can’t believe what he’s hearing, and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles its way through his lips.

“Why are you laughing?” Donghyuck demands, trying to tug his hand away from Minhyung’s vice-like grip.

“Did you think I liked him?” Minhyung can’t stop staring at Donghyuck. He thinks the boy is hypnotizing, radiating warmth and sunshine. He can’t look away.

“Yes,” Donghyuck mumbles.

Minhyung lets out another breath of laughter, “Were you jealous?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck’s tone is firm, and his blank expression is back. Minhyung knows he’s not goofing around, the laughter dying in his throat immediately.

“Well, I’m not,” Minhyung says sincerely, and remembers not to mention Jaemin. He takes Donghyuck’s other hand in his, “I didn’t even know I liked boys,” he admits truthfully, and Donghyuck lips part, “Well, at least, until now.”

Donghyuck seems to be at a loss for words.

So, Minhyung continues, “Do you like me?”

Donghyuck makes a strangled noise.

“Do you?” Minhyung urges, swinging their hands lightly.

It comes out when Donghyuck lets out a long breath, “I do,” like a burden’s been lifted off his shoulder, “I have for a while.”

“Since when?” Minhyung can feel himself smiling.

Donghyuck groans, “I’m not telling you that.”

Minhyung grins, “Are we really going to start of our relationship by keeping secrets?”

“Relationship?” Donghyuck squeaks, the same stunned expression on his face.

“Well, yeah,” Minhyung says a little sheepishly. “I’d like to take you out on a date sometime,” he explains himself, “Well, obviously to places like the mall or something, not like a museum or –”

“No!” Donghyuck bites his lower lip. “I’d go to the, er, museum with you. If that’s what you like. Wherever you’d like.”

Minhyung thinks his heart is about to explode, “Really?”

Donghyuck turns his head away, a blush coloring his cheeks, and Minhyung thinks about how it would feel to kiss them, “As long as it’s with you.”

Minhyung kisses Donghyuck again, and he thinks he should’ve done this sooner when he feels Donghyuck smiles into kiss, hands coming up to loop around Minhyung’s neck.

 

(All Minhyung sees now is Donghyuck, and he never wants to look away.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos + comments / criticisms are greatly appreciated ♡ feedback warmly welcomed! [twitter](https://twitter.com/jenhyungs) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jenhyung) | [more notes](https://jenhyung.tumblr.com)


End file.
